This is Something You Dance For
by Ella Anders
Summary: Queen Nebula determines it is time for some "bonding" between the worlds in the form of an athletics expo for some friendly completion but to do so she will need the help of the girls who brought the magic back- the Winx, who agree to go aid the event in Australia. All is fun and games until dancers began to sustain injuries prompting the Winx to go undercover as dancers.


_**This is Something You Dance For**_

**Summary: After living apart from the Magical Dimension, Queen Nebula determines it is time for some "bonding" between the worlds in the form of an athletics expo for some friendly completion but to do so she will need the help of the girls who brought the magic back- the Winx, who agree to go aid the event in Australia. Shortly after their arrival Aisha is reunited with an old childhood friend, who mysterious gets injured before the dance rounds. Suspicious of what is going on the Winx girls go undercover as dancers on the only team with openings, the Australian team. Perhaps with the help of the Academy dancers they can get to the bottom of it all.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom, Dance Academy is property of Werner Film Productions. I the author do not own and or profit from anything, please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Note: "This is Something You Dance For" was based on yet another old fan fiction, "Winx Club: Ballerinas". I know _very _original tilted (not). But of course this version is not only set on Earth, but is a crossover with, obviously, Dance Academy, my newest addiction thanks to Netflix.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It had been months since they had been freed from their kingdom that had been their jail for all their years in captivity. Earth fairies could now spread their wings and fly across the sky without the fear of the Black Circle. The people they had always protected and had come to watch from afar they could now interact with. Things where as they were before, or as an outsider would say "normal". But not to Nebula, by far things where not "normal". Just because a majority of Earthlings believed in fairies and magic once more and carried that belief with them in their hearts did not make things normal. There were more skeptics than believers, scientist who longed to analyze the winged females, the environment was out of balance with Mother Nature, and everything was out of control according the young fairy queen for this was not the Earth she had known as a young girl. No, this world was different, much different than the one she knew and loved dearly. The people where different; more consumed with the latest technology, music, dance crazes and as they called them, "stars". The connection with another and nature seemed non-existence if any connection at all, plus Earth was out of orbit with the rest of the realms, not to mention behind on the times. Nebula could no longer name each kingdom and their ruler.

No matter where Nebula looked or what she thought about her mind flooded with the negatives of the fairies' return, all the work they had to do. Her stomach knotted up when she told herself it would take more than just her long lifetime for Earth to be "normal", if not close to it. For no matter how long and hard their efforts where they would never be on the same playing field as say, Magix. It would take thousands of years to re-grow the Earth fairy population and for the magic to be back in each being's life.

_Dragon! The work will never be done…_ The navy haired fairy though to herself as she twisted a lock of her hair, a nervous habit as she idly listened to one of the major fairies speak of her ideas for getting back on track. As Brandi, the petite purpled headed major fairy of the South spoke in her low voice about the summer's arrival, Nebula allowed herself to daze off back into her bitter mind-set. Dazing off was yet another tendency of the once major fairy of peace she had promised she would have broken by now yet failed to months afterword time after time.

Brandi's bright lime-green eyes sparkled brightly as she turned to her queen, egger for her feedback on her suggestion. "What do you think your Highness? Will it work?"

Nebula straightened in her plush seat as she rested her elbows on the edge of the dark wooden table. "Um," She began trying to recall the points she has actually heard. As the crowed-ruler took her time to respond, Brandi clasped her hands together, and her eyes grew bigger, hopeful of Nebula's response. "Possibly, but for now we have bigger fish to fry. We will certainly plan to do something to mark the anniversary of the Dragon, but for now we need to re-establish contact and connections with the rest of the Magical Dimension." Nebula left the table and walked over the large window overlooking the kingdom, "How do we re-connect ourselves?"


End file.
